


How the Wucow Saved Christmas

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro, Bondage, F/M, Gieeg, Giegue - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Wolfcow, Wucow, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Kinda. She certainly tried.Swan takes on a job as one of Santa’s helpers to deliver toys to all good boys and girls on Christmas Eve! One crafty young man is planning on capturing the big man when he slides down his chimney, but what will he do when he finds a tubby and bubbly wucow in his stead...?
Relationships: Swan Lovejoy/Drake Valeona
Kudos: 5





	How the Wucow Saved Christmas

Swan often found herself under strange employment. As a freelance adventurer, it was important for her to be versatile on the job, able to fill any role she needed to with minimal training.

She never saw herself as the sort to drive a sleigh, nor deliver presents to countless kids.

Apparently Santa’s big idea for the year was to split work between a bunch of newly recruited sleigh drivers, allowing presents to be delivered at breakneck speed, and more efficiently than ever!

Swan had to first get over the fact that Santa was real, realizing that any presents he’d given to her when she was growing up must’ve been intercepted by her mother. Christmas had always been a lonely time for the wucow. She’d seen the traditional ideal Christmas on television, but when the holiday came, it was business as usual at the Winterburn household. Maybe Sapphire went a little easier on her, but the difference was negligible.

But now it was her turn to spread joy and cheer to the good little boys and girls!

Her uniform was supplied to her, and while the skirt was a bit short, and it was a bit tight on the bust, she was sure to make it work. She even added a little bow tied between her horns, and did a little red make-up on her nose to be festive.

Sure, if the night went well, it wouldn’t matter how she looked. Nobody would see her anyways! She could probably deliver them naked if she wanted to. … The idea excited her, but the idea of being naked in the frigid cold didn’t appeal to her much at all.

Her sleigh had a few sporty reindeer attached, and the crash course she had been given on driving it kept her aloft. The steeds did the bulk of the work, though, leaving Swan to focus more on what kid was getting what! She had gone two cities without a mistake, and that only took around fifteen minutes! She’d be done in a matter of hours~

The sleigh gently touched down upon the snow covered house that was her next target. The nice list was digitized on a tablet for her, and the name blinked up with a little profile of the kid.

Drake. Late teens, last year of high school roughly, looks a bit smug… From his ratings, he barely skirted onto the nice list. A few good deeds to redeem himself, it seemed. Oh well. Maybe getting a toy would help keep him good for the next year!

Grabbing the magic sack of gifts perched next to her, Swan slung it over her shoulder and tip-toed along the rooftop. The chimney seemed pretty clean from her cursory glances, but the uniform was enchanted to keep ash and soot off her, thankfully.

With only a moment of hesitation, Swan lifted herself up and over the rim, and slid down the brick shaft that led into the house.

It was practically routine for her at this point. The first house was the worst; her hips got stuck and she had to claw her way down their chimney like some sort of festive demon! But it really was all in the hips, as she learned from subsequent houses. She had no idea what to do if they didn’t have chimneys, though. Was breaking and entering legal if you were leaving gifts…?

With a gasp and a puff of soot, she emerged from the fireplace, crawling out into the living room of Drake’s home. The lights were all dim, and the warmth coated Swan like a blanket. There weren’t too many decorations set up besides a tree, some flashing lights, a few stockings, and the plate of milk and cookies placed next to a recliner.

Swan tried not to judge families based on what cookies they gave her, but she did have her own mental tier-list of cookies. Sugar cookies were at the top, followed by peanut butter. Chocolate chip was a bit lower on the list due to it not sitting as well in her tummy. Fortunately, all the running around she was doing would (probably) burn all the calories she was getting from these cookies!

First, she had to drop some sweets and small toys into his stocking. He’d probably like a little top, right? His parents got more adult things; lottery tickets, batteries, that sort of miscellaneous gift. Fishing into her sack for a gift, she pulled out the perfect one for Drake. The bag was like an extra-dimensional space, enchanted to pull out the perfect thing that the child in question wanted.

Swan gave the box she held a little shake. Sounded heavy, kind of echoed… Eh, who knows. With a shrug, Swan perched it under the tree and set her bag down by the fireplace. Now for her favorite part; indulging!

It looked like they had some store bought chocolate-vanilla sandwich cookies set up for her, and a side of eggnog. Maybe they just weren’t into a more traditional Christmas or something.

Swan stopped over to the recliner and leaned down to grab the cup and snack, but a sudden clicking noise gave her pause.

It took only a second for the ropes that were hidden in the darkness to spring to lift, wrapping around her hooves and hoisting her up in the air. Swan let out a quick squeak of surprise before hastily covering her mouth. She didn’t want to wake anyone up with her yelling!

Swan hung upside down from the ceiling, her skirt having flapped down to expose her festive panties she wore underneath, while her breasts strained against the top, desperately just wanting to follow gravity’s example and just hang loose. Her glasses slipped from her snout, clanking twice upon the hardwood floor, just out of her reach.

“Grrrh…” she sighed, stretching her arms out to snatch them up from the floor. Curse her short and stacked stature… She could baaaarely brush her claws against them... Giving up on her glasses and dooming herself to poor vision for a little bit, she instead tried to reach up and undo the knots tied around her ankles… to no avail. She just couldn’t do a big enough pull up to reach! With the size of her breasts and belly, even that much was difficult for her!

“Dang it…” Swan finally relented and let her hands hang above (below?) her head as she frowned. What were her options…? She didn’t have a knife or anything on her… Maybe if she swung enough, the rope’s attachment to the roof would come undone…?

The click of a flashlight and the accompanying blinding flash made her gasp, shielding her face as she recoiled with the rope creaking above her.

“... You’re not the fat guy I was hoping for,” a male voice grunted with a bemused tone as he wandered forward. The moonlight illuminated the boy; Drake. He was some strange race that Swan couldn’t place. Draconic descent perhaps? Pale white skin, red eyes, horns, a tail…

Swan was certainly in no position to inquire about it.

“Do I look like a guy?” Swan retorted with slight annoyance, arms crossed.

“No, you kind of look like an idiot. Or a stripper that got lost between here and downtown,” Drake walked forward, in his boxers and some old t-shirt that hung limply on his slim body. “And you certainly look like a thief.”

Swan blinked in alarm, tail flicking as she crossed her arms under her bust, trying to be taken at least a little seriously.

“I am not a thief! I’m an official agent of Santa, delivering gifts! J-Just check my sack, that’ll prove it!” Swan stammered a little, struggling to convince the boy of her intentions.

Drake raised an eyebrow, carefully looking the home intruder up and down, before shrugging. With a casual reach between her bound legs, he took hold of that hefty sack bulging against the front of her panties, giving the warm area a good fondle and squeeze.

“N-Nnngh?!” Swan bit her lip, closing her eyes as she bit back the lewd grunts that wanted to be heard.

“I mean, this sack is telling me that you’re a bit of a freak, kind of a slut, and definitely some crazy thief,” he noted, giving it another squeeze as he felt Swan’s cock start hardening from within, tenting the panties further. “Alright, sit tight, I’m calling the cops.”

Swan’s eyes went wide and she frantically shook her head, while her hands moved to push her skirt back up to hide her erection and to shoo his hand away.

“D-Drake! P-Pleeeease don’t do that! The big man is going to be royally mad at me if I get arrested!” Swan was now really debating the legality of breaking into peoples’ homes; a quandary she never really needed to think about in this past! “Ch-Check your present then! That’ll prove that I’m an envoy of Santa! Bet your parents wouldn’t get you that gift!”

Oh, she was so getting fired for telling a kid to open his gift early.

Drake glanced over at the tree, finally noticing that there was a box under the tree, wrapped in colorful paper with a bow on top, and a tag with his name in cursive.

“Alright, crazy lady,” Drake rolled his eyes and set his flashlight down, turning on a lamp to get some illumination as he knelt down beside the tree. Taking the box in both hands, he gave it a little shake before undoing the bow and wrapping that adorned it. He set it on the ground and pulled the top off, removing…

There was a moment of silence as they both stared at the object in his hands. Swan’s eyes were wide and her mouth dropped, while Drake just rolled his eyes and lifted it up in his hand. That toy was huge, with all that rubber weight making it sway tree in the wind. A suction base was applied to allow it to stick to a wall, while a little hole in the top would spurt out lube when ‘pleased’.

“... Alright, you’re definitely a thief with some weird gimmick,” he laughed, waving it like a toy before he walked over to her, squatting to be almost at eye level. “... Though, you are a pretty nice piece of ass…”

“L-Language…” Swan muttered as she bashfully looked away from him, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Or was that just the normal rush of blood to one’s head from being suspended…?

“Oh, God, you’re worse than the counselors at school,” Drake groaned, setting down the toy and taking hold of the bow between Swan’s horns. With some slightly less than gentle tugs, the length was removed, and he took hold of Swan’s struggling wrists, moving them behind her back and tying them together. The wucow squirmed and writhed, but there was no way for her to get any leverage here. “Maybe I can have some fun with you before I call the cops.”

“O-Oh come on, please don’t call the cops…” Swan let out a whine of defeat as she gave one more wiggle in her binds. “Please? I’ll… give you another toy from my bag!”

Drake laughed, swatting a firm hand against the rounded backside of the wucow, stretching her panties to its near limits.

“Right, you have so much you can bargain with,” he noted with sly sarcasm, taking hold of the waistband of those exposed panties, giving them a sharp tug to dig them right between the cheeks of her fat ass, before guiding them up and around her legs, using a nearby pair of scissors to get them off her. “Maaaybe if you’re a good enough fuck, I’ll let you leave without handcuffs.”

Of course this horny boy was looking for that. Swan tsked gently and gave up her squirming as she shook her head.

“F-Fine. You’re so on the naughty list next year, kid…!” Swan growled half-heartedly as she shot him a narrowed glare.

This only got a shrug before slapping that fat ass once more, watching the thickness wobble and shake.

“Ehh, then I’ll make this worth it,” he said simply, moving to adjust his boxers down as he took his place in front of her.

His cock stood at half mast as the shadow cast over Swan’s face. She took a deep breath, quietly resigning herself to her fate.

Why did this always happen to her…?

Instead of plunging his cock right into her face, he took hold of those wide hips and pushed his own against her breasts. The little window in the red top she wore that flashed her immense cleavage now worked as an easy access hole for him to start pumping his cock in and out of.

Despite being out in the cold for most of the night, Swan’s cleavage was a cozy warmth that enveloped his cock, constantly squishing against his length as he pumped away. Swan panted, grunting with every few pumps as her body rocked against his pumping hips. She could feel it getting harder and harder in the confines of her bust, throbbing and twitching, full of virgin need.

His sack shifted and bounced, swinging freely in the air as it smacked closer and closer to Swan’s face. His smell was heated, like he was just taking care of himself before this incident started. Knowing boys his age, he probably was.

And why was she getting so turned on by it? With each hump against her body that made her swing ever so slightly forward and back in her hanging binds, her nose got closer and closer to the source of the scent, and heck, her cock was absolutely at its full length now with no way to hide it.

She could feel his cock twitching, clearly right on the edge of climax, but he refused to let loose. Though frustrating, Swan was at least somewhat relieved he wouldn’t stain her outfit with cum.

He pulled that hefty dick of his out of her cleavage with a grunt, practically ebbing heat as he waved it in front of her face, dripping slightly upon her muzzle.

“I thiiiink I’m gunna help myself now…” Drake smirked, rubbing that meaty length against her cheek up and down, grinding against her face like she was a toy. “Not that you seem to mind. Guess your tits aren’t the only huge things about you.”

He punctuated this statement with a firm grip of her cock, squeezing it and giving it a good couple jerks, enough stimulation to make the hybrid bovine let out a sudden moo. He could practically barely wrap his whole pale white hand around it, taking his time to rub uuuup and down the shaft at a deliberate pace, to make her squirm needily within her binds.

“Heh. Are all cows as slutty as you~?”

Swan’s cheeks puffed out, eyes narrowing as she shot him a nasty glare.

“Not all! We’re just naturally unluc- Mmmmf!” Her attempt to explain her natural ability to find herself in lewd situations was promptly cut off by his cock getting forced into her mouth.

She grumbled in annoyance, catching the cocky smirk he wore on his smug face as he started to grind his hips against her face, tauntingly.

“C’mon, babe, get to work,” he patted the side of her tits, giving them a firm squeeze together which made the bovine murr around his cock. “Not pulling out till you’re full!”

Swan rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue against the length, swirling it around the shaft absently before lapping up and down it slowly. She could tell this guy was a virgin from how he tensed up immediately from the slightest first touch. Kudos to him though; she expected him to cum once she licked it once.

Gradually, she got more into the process, lapping faster along it while she coated it in her bovine drool. She tried to muffle the little hum that she made, but she knew her muzzle was vibrating around his cock and she was helpless to stop it.

His hips pumped against her face faster as he got comfortable with the position, reaching both hands up to hug Swan’s hips and squeeze her ass tight with both hands, followed by an accompanying pair of smacks. It was clear that she was getting around to enjoying it, much to her chagrin, as her cock kept bouncing and twitching, so hot, so horny, so desperate for release…

Her loud slurps filled the air as her sucking was periodically stopped by his thrusts. His sack slapped against her snout with each push forward, flooding her senses with her scent and making her heart race in her chest. Each breath she took made her helplessly push her hips forward, in hopes of her desperation making him pity her enough to relieve her.

But relief never came.

His fingers stayed focused on massaging her ass, fingering it gently and applying possessive spanks to the rounded surface. It wasn’t long until most of his cock made its home in her mouth, forcing her lips to intimately kiss the base while each and every inch of his cock was pleasured. His taste was fresh on her tongue, and her eyes closed to focus on giving it all. Why did this have to be such a guilty pleasure of hers…? It was humiliating, but so… mmmf!

“Nnnngh… Fuck…” Drake groaned, squeezing his hanging sex toy one more time before unloading right into her mouth. Swan struggled to swallow it, thanks to her inverted position, but she did her damnedest to gulp down each and every drop.

“Heh… You didn’t bite or anything,” Drake panted a little as he relaxed in her mouth, feeling his cock soften against her tongue as she tried her best to gulp it all down. “Maybe you like this! Heh, maybe you can be my Christmas gift. You’re already half wrapped up. You’d make one hell of a pet.”

“Mmf…” Swan grumbled around his cock, licking it clean of seed for a couple moments more before he finally pulled out. “Guh… I-I can’t stay! I need to deliver presents!”

Drake rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he squatted down to meet his prize eye to eye.

“You’re still on about that? You really are nuts… Because I’m pretty sure you’re enjoying this…”

Swan’s eyes went wide and she promptly shook her head, ears perked high in alarm.

“I-I most certainly am not!” She countered with a pout, some white cum still stuck to her muzzle. “I did what you asked; now let me go!”

He snickered, quirking an eyebrow as his smirk never wavered. Standing up, he eyed that hard cock of hers that stuck out like a flagpole from the side of a building.

“So if you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t object to…~” he hummed tauntingly, starting to jerk her cock again with one hand, so carefree and glib as he watched her expression change. Swan went from stoic and defiant to lewd and horny, tongue sticking out of her mouth while her breathless gasps filled the air. “You deeefinitely don’t like being used like a hot fat slut, right?”

Swan groaned, shuddering as she was helpless to her own moaning, thighs rubbing together while she clenched her fists tight.

“M-Mmmoooo… Mrrrrrrooooo…” the helpless helper groaned, bucking her hips forward. Gods, this was humiliating, humping this cocky jerk’s hand to try and get herself to cum…

But the touch was gone, right as she felt herself about to burst. A whine left her lips and she stared at him, eyes wide.

“P-Pleeeease…” She whimpered, her chest rising and falling with her deep breaths, arms shaking behind her. “You can’t just keep teasing meeee…”

“Really? Fine, then I guess I’ll stop teasing you,” he simply said with a cryptic shrug. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he reached up and cut the rope that held Swan aloft, placing an arm behind her legs to help guide her onto the ground.

She wiggled like a fish out of water before being placed upon the cold hardwood floor, hissing below her breath. This was humiliating… She couldn’t even find her skirt anymore, and her cock was so noticeable, jutting out from the rest of her.

Drake stood above her, tall and imposing, resting a hand on his hip as he grabbed his phone from his discarded pants to snag a few pictures of his prize.

“If being good gets me a tubby cow like you, I might try to be extra good next year,” he snarked with a chuckle, making sure to get a good number of shots before setting it aside. “Maybe you’ll have even less clothes on next time. Maybe just tie yourself up under the tree for me.”

Swan groaned and rolled her eyes before closing them. He was enjoying this way too much… She was so freaking fired. If she didn’t get out of here soon, most of the kids on her list wouldn’t get their gifts… This would be their worst Christmas ever!

Though her thoughts of doom and gloom were suddenly halted by something warm and tight squeezing her cock firmly.

With a squeal of surprise, Swan snapped her eyes back open to stare at Drake, her lewd little captor, who had planted his ass right upon her cock and was riding her!

“B-Betcha can’t say you don’t enjoy this either…” He sneered, leaning forward to grope at her breasts to use as support. His tight ass squeezed that thick cock so strongly, and it was clear that he had little training in that department.

“O-Oh, Gods, huuuush… I-I don’t…” Swan shivered, bucking her hips upward to meet with his, barely able to move at all thanks to his weight upon her and her awkward position on the ground. “H-Heck…”

“Mmmf, you’re such a slut, look at you…” His taunting didn’t cease, just grumbling through his gritted teeth as he held back his moans, determined to be the dominant one between the two. “So desperate and needy, you’d happily cum right in me, wouldn’t you~?”

Swan’s eyes rolled back and she yipped into the open air, tongue lolling out of the side of her muzzle as she drooled on herself. Her mind was going nuts. So much heat and lust having built up over this lewd boy’s domination of her was finally coming to a head. She couldn’t help herself; not one bit.

“Y-Yesssss…” she finally groaned, giving into her base, lust-fuelled instincts as her claws scraped against the floor behind her, spurting a bit into his ass just from his taunting spurning her on. “P-Pleeeease, please please please, lemme cum…”

Drake laughed victoriously above her, lifting his ass up to where just her tip was still lodged in his ass, before plunging his rump upon her whole length with a squeal of his own.

Swan was weak. She couldn’t stop herself from letting out a rumbling moo of delight before blasting all her pent up cum into the boy’s ass. Her cock twitched and throbbed, pulsing with each spurt of seed she emptied into him from her hefty sack, churning with need. Why did she love this so much?! Why was she going nuts over this…~?!

“H-Hmmmph… I-I guess I can let you go…” Drake panted, squishing her breasts against her body as he fondled them still. It was clear he was trying to catch his breath and regain his energy so he could pull off, but all that hip work tired him out. “Think you’ll swing by next year…? Maybe ditch the panties behind next time… Heh~”

Swan could only groan, shaking her head back and forth. Was that all he needed? Was she finally freed?

With a groan, he forced himself up and off her cock, another spurt of seed shooting out onto her own pudgy belly while he moved aside to get dressed, humming casually to himself as if it wasn’t his first time. The amount of confidence this guy had was insane…

While Swan was still recovering, she felt his hands upon her shoulders, carefully guiding her up onto her hooves. She didn’t reject the help, of course. Her hands were rather tied at the moment.

“C’mon, Bessie,” Drake hummed as he guided her over to the front door. As her legs were still bound, the best she could do was hop along the floor like a bunny, with her hooves clopping loudly with each jump. “Out you go.”

“M-My name isn’t Bessie! I’m Swan, dang it…” She grumbled indignantly, stumbling along with his forceful guiding. “Wh-What about my skirt? My panties?! I-I need my sack, too! Aren’t you gunna untie me?!”

“Eeeeh, you’ll be fine,” Drake said with an uncaring shrug, grabbing something that Swan couldn’t quite see, before jamming it right up her butt.

The wucow squealed as the dildo he had been given was given a new home, right between those soft rumpcheeks of hers. She got on her tippy-hooves to try and get away from it without falling off balance, but Drake was determined to push inch after inch of it into that very inviting ass of hers. She could feel it invading so deep, so roughly, thanks to a lack of lube. There was no way she’d be able to take it out with her hands tied up…!

“Wh-What’re you d-doing…? Nnnhhh…~” Swan couldn’t help but moan at how it spread her ass apart, making it hard for her to even stand properly with how deep it was lodged in her.

“Here’s my lil gift to you,” Drake hummed, grabbing the large sack she brought with her and tossing it out the front door and onto the snowy front lawn. “I’m not calling the cops, buuuut you’re on your own now, babe.”

“Wh-What about my clothes?! Draaaake!” Swan whined, hopping out the front door to chase after her tossed bag. Of course, each bounce only made her rump squeeze that thick toy in her rear, so she needed a second to recover after each little hop.

“You got your top and a bunch of fur, you’ll be fine,” he shrugged, leaning against the door frame as he watched the intruder wiggle and squirm, trying to get the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles at least loose enough to free herself. “Merry Christmas, you weird thief.”

The door slammed behind Swan, leaving her alone on the quiet neighborhood street.

“Grrrrh! D-Drake, you cut me free right now, or else I’ll…!” Swan wiggled in place to turn back to the house just in time to see the lights turn off. Seemed like Drake had washed his hands of the wucow’s problem and went back to bed…

But as he went to bed, a few lights from the neighboring houses began to turn on, wondering what that strange shouting from outside was. Swan realized this and felt the anxiety rise in her chest. Out of the frying pan and into the fire…

Now how was she going to get back to her sleigh…?


End file.
